Dos mundos un destino ORIGENES -fanfiction de mlp y equestria grils
by Caleb69
Summary: Entra en la historia de un pegaso que despues de miles de años es descongelado y apartir de ese momento empieza su vida junto a algunos amigos defendiendo a twilight y pasando grandes momentos Pdt.- la historia tendra como pequeñas historias aparte como ... mejor no les digo lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Dos mundo s un destino**_

La noche transcurria ,cielos hermosos , la luna se encontrava en lo mas alto del castillo de canterlot donde la princesa celestia descansava en su recamara despues de aver tenido un largo dia con sus deveres de princesa, la noche era preciosa pero algo no andava bien con el ambiente entorno a la princesa que entre medio de movimientos inesperados hacia caer su manto, algo estava provocando malestar a aquella princesa que tenia fuerte temperatura

 **UN SUEÑO ABRUMADOR**.

Un bosque tetrico , una noche sin luna, ferozes vientos que surcavan el ambiente la princesa se encontrava en alguna parte de equestria

Princesa celestia(celestia)- Donde estoy?, que ago aqui...

La princesa deshubicada vio un rayo de luz que salio de la nada en medio de aquel bosque, se asomo lentamente para captar aquel acontesimiento y rapidamente se sorprendio al ver que aquella luz se transformo en una especie de portal del espacio tiempo de la cual de su interior se veia un pegaso color cafe claro con cabello obscuro y blanco congelado en una especie de camara de hielo entonces aquel portal expulso aquella figura congelada hacia afuera y el impacto contra el suelo fue tan inmenso que produjo una fuerte explocion que se asomo velozmente hacia la princesa lo cual ocaciono

Celestia(despertando asustada)-¡haaaaaaaaaa¡

Entre aquel grito la puerta de la recamara de su habitacion fue abierta brutalmente por la princesa luna que fue a ayudar a su hermana

Celestia- luna , he tenido un sueño muy extraño

Luna- lo se querida hermana yo estava ahi tambien

Celestia- que crees que aya sig... espera un segundo

Luna- que cusede...

Celestia- Que hacias en mi sueño

Luna also vuelo y con una voz superiora respondio

Luna- ¡Soy la princesa de la nocheee¡! Mi dever es estar en cada sueño de cada pony¡

Celestia- Baja el tono luna que los ponys tratan de dormir , ademas tu no me engañas estavas espiandome , no es cierto?

Luna decendio al piso y se cubrio la cabeza con sus a las de la verguenza

Luna- Losiento querida hermana pero es que , tus sueños son los mejores y mas raros que visto a lo largo de toda mi vida

Respondio luna con una gran sonriza en la cara

Celestia se avergonzo por aquel comentario pero esa verguenza se desvanecio cuando le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquel sueño que tuvo

Celestia- Ya basta de juegos luna

Luna(desilucionada)-Pero si no estavamos divirtiendooo ahuu

Celestia-Ya habra tiempo para divertirnos pero ahora quiero saber que significo aver tenido ese sueño y averlo visto a el

Luna-Sii, ami tamien me parecio raro que soñaras con el pero,

Celestia-pero que?

Luna-Y si no fue una sueño?, si talvez fue una vicion del futuro ya que mientras veia aquellas imagenes no podia alterarlas fue raro ya que trate de jugarte una broma pero no pude hacerlo, habia algo que no me dejava poder hacer ningun echizo

Celestia-Entonces fue una vicion, espera jugarme una broma?

Luna-Siii iva aser divertido te iva a poner a un moton de pa...

Celestia - ni se te ocurra mencionarlos o dormiras en un calabozo

Luna-..yaaaa

Celestia- te lo abvierto

Luna-soss...

Tiempo despues en las celdas del castillo

Luna(encerrada en un calabozo)- Amarga Celestia ya me las pagaras, cuando te duermas hujujuuu estaras en la convencion de pallasos en ponyville . !Me olles celestiaaaaa¡! en la convencion de pallasos en ponyvilleeeee¡㈶4

BUSCA DE RESPUESTAS

La mañana siguiente apenas la luna se escondia, la princesa se despertava para cumplir su rutina diaria de levantar al sol, se aserco al valcon de su habitacion y comenzo con su labor .

Pasando un par de minutos la princesa se cento delante su gran espejo donde empezo a usar su magia para sepillar su larga crin o pelo, mientras hacia eso se puso a pensar

Que significara aquel sueño que tuve y por que soñe con el, talvez sea posible... o talvez es uno de mis pensamientos absurdos, pero si fuese real

Celestia(dejo de peinar su crin)-haaaaa¡ ojala hubiese dormido mejor todo por culpa de luna y sus pallasos

MIENTRASTANTO EN EL CALABOZO

luna- jajajajaajajajjaajaajajajajaja te lo dije celestia, te dije que me las pagarias jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj... soy tan cruel :3

Devuelta en la habitacion de celestia

Celestia-nesecito pensar las cosas no puedo dejar esto simplemente aqui ... talvez si aya sido una vicion ,

Entonces la princesa celestia se levanto, se derijio hacia el pasillo del castillo y subio por unas escaleras al ultimo piso de una de las torres del castillo, al llegar se detuvo delante una de las puertas de piedra mas grande que se habia visto y usando un echizo las puertas se abrieron de golpe que de su interior salio un gran eco, el polvo salia del interior de aquella gran habitacion que por la brusca forma de abrir las puertas habia causado todo aquel polvo

Celestia (estornudando)-haaaaaashuuuuuuuu ... demaciado polvo , la procima vez pedire que limpien este lugar deves encuando, pero ahora donde esta ese libro

Celestia empezo a adentrarse hacia lo mas obscuro de la gran habitacion donde ya no se veia la luz del sol , la obscuridad era tan denza que celestia tuvo que usar su magia para lograr ver algo y despues de buscar por varios minutos unnaz de luz aparecio en medio de la habitacion mostrando un gran libro viejo y desgastado que hiso mover rapidamente a celestia justo donde estava el

Celestia-te encontre, es hora de responder a mis dudas

Celestia tomo aquel gran libro con su magia y lo llevo a su habitacion donde pidio que fueran a traer a la princesa luna que muy extrañamente estava hablando con un ratosito y tambien ordeno que no la molestaran ,

Al cabo de unos minutos luna entro en la habitacion de celestia

Luna- Que susede hermana acaso tu conciencia no te deja empaz?

Celestia- No seas ingenua luna nesecito tu ayuda

Luna- haaa estabien que es lo que quieres hermana

Celestia(mostrandole el libro)- recuerdas este libro?

Luna- claro es el diario de el

Celestia- recuerdas que antes de que desapareciera el anotava todo aqui tansolo pensarlo

Luna-Bueno si o no haaaaa no lo se nunca lo leimos

Celestia-talvez ese fue un error?, talvez aqui sabremos que paso con el?

Luna-pues talvez tengas razon pero me da flojera leerlo

Celestia-A mi igual

Luna- Entonces que asemos

Celestia- nesecitamos la ayuda de una alicornio que le gusten leer libros

Luna- y que no se equivoque en ninguna parte

Celestia- en otras palabras una cerebrito

Las dos primcesas se miraron y respondieron

Celestia y luna- twilight sparkle

Diario

Pasado el medio dia las princesa se reuniron con twilight sparkle en el trono de las princesas donde la nueva alicornio se preguntava por que habia sido llamada

Celestia- twilight nesecitamos tu ayuda con algo que es sumamente importante que solo una princesa como tu puede realizarlo

Twilight- claro princesa puede contar con mi ayuda y la de mis amigas

Luna-no twilight esto es algo que tienes que aserlo tu sola

Twilight-pero por que

Celestia- Esto solo puede estar entre nosotras 3 twilight nadie mas tiene que saber que tuvimos esta reunion de princesas en el castillo

Luna-si esto solo lo sabremos nosotras 3 twilight

Twilight- estabien princesas las ayudare en lo que neseciten

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN LA HABITACION DE CELESTIA

twilight-para que vinimos a su habitacion maestra

Celestia- ya basta de formalidadez twilight recuerda que ahora eres una princesa como nosotras

Luna- sii princesa tomalo con calma

Twilight- estabien pero? Para que nesecitan mi ayuda

Celestia saco aquel gran libro y se lo mostro a twilight

Celestia-sabes que es esto twilight

Twilight - si he leido sobre ese libro es un diario que se escrive solo ya que esta sincronizado a la mente del propietario

Luna- nesecitamos que tu twilight leas el libro con nosotras para ir desifrando que paso con el dueño de este libro

Twilight- quieren que yo leea este libro

Celestia y luna- si

Twilight-para que puedan descubrir que paso con el dueño

Celestia y luna-sip

Twilight (con una zonrisa)-entonces a que estamos esperando, ay que comenzar

Las 3 princesas se pusieron comodas en la habitacion de celestia, luna se acosto en la cama de celestia y esta tomo un cojin y se sento sobre el al igual que twilight que agarro el diario y se puso a leerlo

Está bien no sé cómo empezar a escribir este diario tal vez Necesito un poco de práctica y no sé cómo comenzar a narrar esto pero IRE agarrando práctica con el tiempo a ver empecemos por el principio ,mi nacimiento, yo no soy como los demás ponis , yo nací en un mundo diferente y no recuerdo Quiénes son mis padres no recuerdo quién es mi mamá No recuerdo quién es mi papá

Lo único que recuerdo de mi infancia es que miraba el cielo y era naranja parecía que llovía fuego y la vi a ella tan dulce tan tierna me dio un beso en el cachete Y hiso un hechizo para abrir un portal en el cual me puso y me izo cruzar, ya cruzando el portal una pony me encontro y me acogió, me hizo parte de su familia pero mayor desgracia fuera mía debido a que llegue en un mal momento llegué en tiempos de guerra al parecer las 4 especies de ponis se habían juntado para combatir a un enemigo en común los demonios o como yo les digo ya que provienen de otro mundo, llegaron como si nada empezaron a governar como si fuera este mundo de ellos esclavizando a cada animal cada criatura del Bosque, ser mágico y para defenderse las 4 clases de pony se alzaron contra ellos formando una gran Alianza Y empezando una gran guerra la cual asta el dia de oy sigue, mi infancia no fue como la de todos los niños que hoy en día tienen familias enteras conformadas por padres y madres que disfrutan de su niñez ni bien llegué a este mundo la Pony que me encontró fue esclava de estos demonios durante un par de meses mientras yo crecía sentía que por lo menos tenía una familia hasta que un día un ejército aparición las puertas de Aquel lugar de esclavismo atacaron el fuerte de demonios durante el escape de los prisioneros la Pony que me cogió fue encontrada por uno de los demonios y para ponerme a salvo dio su vida por mí parece que el destino no quiere que tenga familia bueno eso creía hasta que después de que ella me salvó la vida uno de los guardias me encontró me llevó al Gran Castillo de los cuatro Reyes cada uno representaba a una especie de pony alicornio Pegaso unicornio y terrestre Y aquel guardia que me encontró me llevó al orfanato de aquel Castillo Al fin pude tener una familia pero no una familia tan formal Tenía muchos hermanitos y una madre que nos cuida pero no le decía madre si no solo la veia como una persona más Además yo era muy pequeño para saber quién era mi madre pero ya tenía conciencia para saber que no era ella pasaron los años yo iba creciendo y formé 2 amiguitos o cómo les llamo ahora hermanos Sheyla y night light

Formamos nuestro grupo de cómo decirlo amigos especiales ya que éramos diferentes a los demás ponis de El orfanato a sheyla le gustaba mucho la magia y cada día practicaba y hacia levitar cosas con gran rapidez en cambio night light cada día se ponía más fuerte ya que él decía que la fuerza proviene del interior y que si no la sacamos puede perderse por otro lado yo empecé a sentir qué algo cambiaba dentro de mí no era como antes a los 10 años mi pelo era totalmente obscuro ya cumpliendo los 11 raramente empezó a parecer una línea de color blanco lo mismo mi cola esto sorprendió a muchos pero no me preocupaba a mí lo que me preocupaba era mi corazón sentía que se partía en dos como si algo estuviera ahí causando me daño hasta que una noche la vi a ella , otra vez esa Pony que me dejo en el portal Pero esta vez escuché un par de palabras, me decía No tengas miedo Mi pequeño kalev recuerda tú puedes controlarlo solo nesecitas concentrarte ,. aquella noche no dormi ya que porfin habia descubierto mi nombre y desde ese dia el mundo me conoce como

KALEV

Esta es mi historia Este es mi legado mi Aventura comienza aquí a partir de ese momento mi vida cambió poco tiempo después empecé a notar cambios en mi cuerpo no por la pubertad si no era algo más profundo Cómo el Por qué podía hacer magia sin la necesidad de tener un cuerno Esto me sorprendió a mí y muchas personas que pensaban que yo era un alicornio eso eso dejó intrigado son muchos pero no no era un alicornio porque no soy un alicornio soy un simple pedazo que por alguna razón tiene magia al ver esto el rey me pidió en persona que fuera a estudiar a la Academia de los reclutas al principio me rehusé pero siendo el rey me obligó a mí y a mis hermanos a ir a entrenar empezamos 4 años entrenando Sheila aprendió a dominar mejor su magia y se convirtió en una de las unicornio más poderosa que había existido Por otra parte nightlight fue elegido por el mismísimo rey para comandar las tropas un simple Pony terrestre de 15 años de edad Como andando tropas la verdad era muy fuerte para que la edad que tenía y yo pues a mí me tocó la peor parte entrenar duro en secreto aprender a dominar esa magia que tenía hasta que un día un ataque al campamento en el que entrenaba miles de demonios acaban los cielos ejército comandaba las tropas de tierra nuestro comandante nos puso al frente a mí a night light y a Sheyla lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace poco literalmente fue hace un par de meses teníamos miedo al principio pero después nos miramos unos a otros y subimos que hacer Chila comandó las defensas del Castillo night light organizó una defensa para la entrada y yo Me encargué de surcar los cielos impedir que alguien entrará por arriba después de una ardua batalla defendiendo los algo que sorprendió todo el mundo imagen al parecer es más poderosa que lo que tienen los unicornios es más más poderosa que la de los pegasos ya que por alguna razón no necesito un cuerno para hacer magia simplemente con desearlo tengo pero de todos el color de su magia es diferente depende su actitud la mía es negra y a veces es blanca lo cual me lleva me lleva a pensar qué podría ser malo por dentro la verdad no tengo idea pero es algo que sí sé es que ese día combatir el pelearme yo mucho libere un sentimiento que estaba en mi interior algo que estaba prohibido era como si me gustase combatir

Ya ha pasado un par de meses de que ya desde aquella batalla y el rey nos ha pedido que cuidemos a sus dos hijas mientras él está en reunión con los demás representantes de las 4 especies de pony y de las criaturas que habitan los bosques parece un trabajo simple pero no tengo idea de cómo voy a salir este día va a ser muy largo la pequeña luna me gusta hacer bromas le encanta ponerse leer y no tolera que alguien la moleste mientras está leyendo Es más no sé cómo podrá soportar alumna y aquí todo el día esa pequeña Pony me jugó una broma me hizo pensar que estaba perdida y lo busqué por todos los los pasillos recámaras habitaciones del Castillo para descubrir que estaba escondida Bajo su cama la verdad me fue un poco bien este día pero lo que me encantó fue que después de la reunión que tuvo el rey no lo vi como siempre lo veo parecía que su Esperanza había desaparecido de sus ojos más tarde le preguntaré Qué sucedió en aquella reunión

Twilight sorprendida dejo de leer y miro a las dos princesas

-queeeeeeeee kalev cuido de ustedes

Celestia- si twilight recuerdo bien ese dia , luna me pidio que yo la escondiera de kalev entonces la escondi debajo su cama y me puse a leer unos libros

Luna- lo mss gracioso fue que el estava apunto de llorar cuando no me encontrava jajajajaa

Celestia- siii recuerdo que entro en la habitacion y me dijo , celestia tu hermana desapareciooo habra que remplasarla con otra o sino tu papa me va a encerrar deporvida, entonces luna le dijo , no kalev por favor no me remplaces

Luna- ajajajajajaj kalev al verme se desmorono contra el suelo y nos pusimos a reir sin parar jejejejejeje... pero en eso entro nuestro padre y se llevo a kalev al gransalon junto alos representantes delos diferentes reinos

Twilight-y que sucedio despues de eso

Celestia- sera mejor que continues leendo twilight ahi descubriras lo que paso al dia siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

ANTERIOR MENTE EN DOS MUNDOS UN DESTINO

celestia- nesecitamos a una PRINCESA..

Twilight- entonces quieren que las ayude a encontrar al dueño del diario?

Desde ese momento el mundo me conoce como

KALEV

EL DESPERTAR DE UN PONY

1- DONDE ESTAS?

Twilight- alparecer kalev cuenta su historia de como nacio y como llego al castillo de los 4 reyes, pero lo que mas me sorprende es como obruvo sus poderes, ¿com8 puede aser mwgia sin tener un cuerno? Eso es imposible para un pony

Celestia- si twilight lo sabemos pero no ay que preocuparse de eso ahora

Luna- exacto, la vicion de celestia trata de decirnos algo

Celestia-pero que, talvez si sigues leendo twilight podremos encontrar algo que relacione mi sueño con kalev

Twilight asendio la cabeza y continuoo con su lectura ,

Pasaron 40 minutos de lectura , narrando grandes aventuras en tansolo 3 meses de la vida kalev, tales como una lucha contra un jefe demoniaco , gigantes leones con alas, mounstros marinos, su encuentro con el rey de los dragones. Sin duda esas aventuras sorprendieron a celestia, luna y twilight

Las 3 no podian creer que kalev isiera todo eso ya que a celestia y luna solo se les permitia ver a kalev cuando tenia que cuidarlas mientras su padre estava en reuniones grandes reuniones con los demas reyes

Seguia pasando el tiempo y twilight no dejava de leer hasta que encontro algo muy interesante

Twilight- miren aqui. Kalev alparecer dejo de escrivir durante un par de semanas

Luna- que es lo que dice twilight

Sigo preocupado con lo que me dijo el rey alicornio , soy conciente de que los demonios cada dia son mas poderosos y que estan destruyendo todo mientras mar han hacia aqui pero haver lo que dijo el rey es una locura simplemente una locura , seramejor que saque rapidMente a celestia y luna por los pasillos secretos del castillo antes de que ... he oido explociones maldicion ya estan aqui tengo que apresurarme

Luna-hermana es ese dia en el que.

Celestia(triste y con lagrimas)- silencio luna no interrupas a twilight, prosigue twilight

Twilight-se encuentra bien princesa

Celestia(enojada)-no te detengas twilight continua leendo

Maldicion me vieron entrando al castillo justo ahora estoy llevando a celestia y luna a un tunel que las llevara a un lugar seguro espero que el rey pueda con los demonios...ya ha empezado el conjuro sera mejor que no les diga nada a celestia y a luna de lo que su padre y madre estaj apunto de hacer juntos a los 4 reyes ...demonios que es esa cosa no embosco de la nada por suerte celestia y luna entraron por el pasaje me reunire con ellas del otro lado de la montaña espero que aun tengan mi bolso con ellas asi podre comunicarme atravez del libro y mis pensamientos ... esto es demaciado extraño nunca hahia visto este demonio parece que esta echo con partes de animales sera mejor que tenga cuidado con lo que hace ... que me ha echo,,, tengo frio no ...puedo moverme...no ...no...que me sucedee...

Twilight(cambio de hoja) que?es el fin

Celestia(conteniendo sus lagrimas) que deves estar mal twilight no puede terminar asi

Luna-que paso con nuestros padres

Twilight- no lo se el diario no dice nada simplemente termina en eso y de ahi no ay nada mas escrito

Celestia- maldicion ahora nunca sabremos que paso con kalev y tampoco con mis padres

Luna-hermana tranquilizate, talvez se devieron caer las hojas en el camino hacia aqui

Celestia-no luna el libro estava con seguro no ay forma de que alguna hoja se aya caido

Twilight- y ahora que asemos no tenemos respuestas aun solo mas intrigas

Las tres princesas se pusieron a pensar sobre la lectura de twilight y celestia se tranquilizava poco a poco el echo de aver escuchado sobre sus padres la ponia muy sentimental ya que ella y luna nunca supieron como fallesieron sus padres algo muy penoso ya que celestia y luna admiravan mucho a sus papas

Ya pasando varias horas las 3 princesas aun no encontrava la respuesta a sus preguntas y parecia que no las ivan a encontrar quedandoce en el cuarto de celetia

Celestia se levanto de su cojin y dijo con animo

Celestia- nuestra busaueda no puede acavar asi ay que hacer algo para encontrar respouestas

Luna(tambien se levanto)-si ya me canse echarme en tu cama celestia parece que tienes piedras en ella

Celestia-es que esta especialmente echa para mi y mi postura

Luna-pues claro para que ya no tengas esa joroba tan granda jjajajaja

Celestia-callate luna

Luna-no

Celestia-si

Luna-no

Celstia-¡siiiiii!

Luna -¡nooooooooooo!

Celestia -¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mientras las dos princesas discutian un golpe se escucho en la puerta y twilight atendio al llamado, al abrir la puert vio a un guardia real que parecia aver corrido desde muy lejos traendo un mensaje

Twilight-te encuentras bien

Soldado-haaaa traigo un mensaje para la princesa cele... estan discutiendo otravez

Twilight-si parecen niñas inmaduras

Celestia y luna - oyeeeeee!

Twilight - pero lo parecen

Celestia- es luna siempre se comporta como una niña

Luna- no es mi culpa terner 1000 años menos que tu celestia . Hum pensandolo bien almenos no soy una anciana como tu

Celestia- haaaa nunca devi averte embiado a la luna

Luna- no masbien te lo agradesco y que gracias a ti soy mucho mas joven que tu y hermosa

Celestia - retira eso

Twilight-ya bastaaaa! Este soldado trae un mensaje para ti celestia

Celestia-para mi , que es lo que sucede richar

Soldado- su majestad ay reportes de que en el bosque everfree ay un jigantesco portal magico y que esta habiendo fuertes tormentes en esos lares

Celestia-haaa mi vicion es real

Soldado-su que

Celestia empujo al soldado afuera de la habitacion y cerro la puerta

Celestia- es justo como en mi vicion

Luna-crees que sea kalev

Celestia-no estoy segura pero habra que ir averlo

Twilight-mientras mas rapido sera mejor

Celestia-juntense nos teletransportare al bosque

Entonces las 3 princesas se juntaron y celestia uso su magia formando una gran burbuja alrededor de ellas que en un abrir y cerrar de onos las llevo frente al gran agujero en el bosque everfree, ya llegando a aquel lugar celestia vio el portal en el cielo y vio un bloque de hielo dentro de el que se aproximaba a gran velocidad y recordo la gran explocion que causaria su impacto asi que inmediatamente abrazo a twilight y luna con sus alas y lanzo un echizo protector sobre ellas y el bloque de hielo coliziono contra la tierra causando asi la gran explocion de la vicion de celestia

Ya dispersandose el polvo y humo el portal se cerro, las 3 princesas miraron el gran crater que dejo la explocion y lograron divisar a un pegaso atrapado en una camara de hielo , entonces celestia con la ayuda delas 3 unicornios usaron su magia para alsar aquel jigantesco bloque y ponerlo enfrente de ellas

Celestia-no te habia visto en muchos años amigo

Luna-sigues igual de como te dejamos

Twilight-que pudo haberle causado esto

Celestia-no lo se twilihht pero algo es seguro ay que sacarlo de aqui no puede estar en este lugar mucho tiempo, ay que llevarlo al castillo ahora

Twilight-que nompodemos aser eso ay que llevarlo con un doctor

Luna-me temo que mi hermana tiene razon si alguien nos ve con un pony congelado pensaran que lo isimos nosotras y sabes como trabaje en mi reputacioj twilight?¡ lo sabesss! Nooo es facil tienes siemore que ser amable con todos y siempre estar sonriendooo es horribleee¡

Twilight-estabien estabien pero adonde lo llevaremos

Celestia- tengo una idea chicas aserquense al jigante bloque

Celestia hiso otravez el echiso de teletransportacion y estavez los llevo al imperio de cristal justo a la habitacion de candace y shining armor , al llegar la princesa candace se sorprendioo y echo un gritooo el cual se escucho por todos los pasillos del imperio

Celestia-shhhhhh silencio candacee

Candace- princesa celestia ? Que hace aqui?

Celestia-tenemos que hablar

En eso se escucharon cascos por los pasillos del imperio y todos se dirijian a la habitacion de candace

Luna- se estan asercando no pueden saber que estamos aqui

Celestia-candace has que se ballan

En eso golpearon la puerta con un ariete y candace se aserco a esta y la habriomy vio a un monton de soldados parados frente a ella con armas y armaduras

Candace-que se supone que estan haciendo-

Shining armor- amor te encuentras bien oimos un grito y pensavamos que eras tu

Candace- si amor era yo pero por que encontre una araña mientras me estaba bañando pero ya se fue

Shining -haa bueno (miro a los soldados)¡falsa alarma chicos pero ah que practicar mas en la respuesta de proteccion!

Candace-ponis cuando aprenderan

Shining-entonces puedo bañarme contigo ( con un tono de voz jugetona)

Candace miro atras y las 3 princesas la miraron raro y empezaron a mover la cabeza en forma de rechazo

Candace-no mi amor ahora no tengo ganas

Shining-vamos mi cielo sera divertido

Candace-no amor (se aserco asu oreja) talvez si te portas bien podamos aser cosas por la noche

Esas palabras sonrojaron a shining quien movio la cabeza de arriva abajo como si estuviese loco en eso shining armor se fue y candace cerro la puerta y la aseguro con llava

Twilight - veo que mi hermano no ha cambiado nada

Candace -twilight¡ que ases aqui nk te habia visto desde la coronacion(abrazando a twilight) y que se supone que ase ese pedazo de hielo en medio de mi habitacion

Celestia- es una larga historia candace pero no ay tiempo de contarla nesecitamos una distraccion para reunirnos todas en otro momento y aclarar lo que esta pasando aqui

Luna-y si decimos que aremos una fiesta entre princesas

Celestia-no sera muy hobio que estamos esco diendo algo

Candace-y si hacemos que esto paresca una cumbre de princesas

Twilight- si me gusta esa idea

Celestia- estabien lo aremos mañana twilight tu vuelve a ponyville y reunete con tus amifas enviare una falsa nota a spaik para que vengas a la cumbre

Twilight-entendido y candace puedes volver a sorprenderte al darme resivirnos aqui es que parecera hobio que ya nos hemos visto si me saludas como si nada

Candace-si tienes razon pero me pone un poco triste el no poder aprovechar este momento para conversar mejor con tigo

Twilight-si ami tambien

Entonces las 4 princesas quedaron deacuerdo al plan para el dia siguiente y retornaron a sus deveres reales y el jigantezco bloque de hielo fue llevado a uno de los calabozos del castillo de cristal para que asi pudiese desconjelarse sin que nadie notara el agua

Ya habia paso el dia y la noche , lentamente el blowue de hielo se fue desconjelando hasta dejar aun pegaso tirado en el suelo

Se empezo a mover y a recobrar consiencia de lo que habia pasado miro a su alrededor y vio que estava encarcelado , trato de ponerse en pie y no pudo , volvio a tratar pero estavez con mas ganas hasta que lo consiguio, con pocas fuerzas y si saber donde estava kalev se aserco lentamente hacia los barrotes y miro atravez de ellos

Kalev-haa mi cabezaaa , donde estoy

En eso kalev se sento en un rinco dela celda obscura y con mucho esfuerzo su casco empezo a salir unaa peaueña nuve casi obscura que prendio un poco de fuego en el piso, ese calor hiso sentir mejor a kalev ya que alparecer su cuerpo aun seguia congelado, ya pasando un par de horas kalev recupero sus fuerzas y dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar se levanto se aserco hacia la celda y usando su magia habrio sus alas y los barrotes de las celdas fueron disparadas contra la pared que se encontrava frente a el , en ese mismo instante un guardia de seguridad vio a kalev y se aserco veloz mente hacia el

Kalev- ho gracias al rey otro pony , amigo explicame en dond estoy

El guardia no iso caso alas palabras de kalev y usando su magia trato de clavar una lanza contra kalev que rapidamente este reacciono evadiendola

Kalev-woww que te sucede somos del mismo vando

El guardia volvio a atacar a kaldv y este evadia cada uno de sus ataquez hasta que en uno de ellos kalev se iso con el control de arma de soldadousando su magia

Kalev- seguro esto es obra de los demonios ,

Entonces empujo al guardia contra la pared dejandolo inconciente

Kalev- te aseguro que llos pagaran por lo que te hicieron amigo

En eso ckalev arrojo el arma del soldadomal suelo y salido de aquellugar corriendo , otro de los guardias se percato de el cuerpo delmsoldado inconciente y iso sonar una alarma em todo el castillo en cualmpercato a cada guardia de turno

Kalev salio de los calabozos del castillo de cristal y se encontro en un gran pasillo el cual empezo a galopar hacia la puerta que se encontrava al final del corredor

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de este al ver wue esa puerta se habrio y de entre ella salieron un centenar de guardias, kalev se detuvo y dio media vuelta y comenzo a galopar hacia las escaleras dle calabozo y vio que este se empezo a llenar de guardias que se asercavan hacia el

Kalev(se detuvo)- maldicion parce que los demonios les labaron el cerebro pero eso no sucedara con migo

Entonces kalev habrio sus alas y los guardias se asercavan muy rapido hacia el a tansolo unos cuantos cascos mas y lo ivan a golpear , en eso kalev hiso un echizo que disparo una onda de donde estava el que golpeo a cada uno de losmguardias en el pasillo esepto a uno, shining armor

Shining armor(usando un escudo de echizo)- quien eres tu , como puedes aser magia sin tener un cuerono

Kalev( miro a shining)- muchos me preguntaron eso y yo les respondo a todos igual , no tengo ni la mas minima idea

Shining-espera un segundo nunca te habia visto a ti en las celdas, debes haber echo algo tan simple para que no pueda reconocerte

Kalev-salvar alas hijas del rey no es una tarea simple

Shining-rey? Aqui no ay ningun rey solo las 4 princesas

Kalev-princesas?

En eso la puerta del final se volvio a abrir pero estaves las 4 princesas entraron por esa puerta

Candace (dirijiendoce donde shining)-amor no el es nuestro amigo

Celestia-que paso aqui

Kalev-quienes son ustedes?

Twilight-no las reconoces princesa

Kalev-reconocer aquien ?

Luna-kalev somos nosotras

Kalev(miro fijamente a celestia y luna) son .. pero no puede ser amenos que,, celestia, luna

Celestia y luna - si

Kalev-pero como es , yo , ustedes, haaaa creo que me estoy volviendo loco

Celetia - nada de eso kalev , hay muchas cosas que explicarnos y aclarar pero ahora tienes que descansar y revisarte

Luna-tambien a los guardias del castillo parece que no soportaron un golpe de magia

Kalev-lo siento pero epnse que ellos querian atakarme

Shining -si queriamos atakarte

Kalev-entonces que bueno que los deje asi

Shining-haaa alguien me puede explicar que esta paxando aqui

Kalev- y ami porfavor ?

Twilight-haaa tenemos mucho de que contarles

Y BUENO AQUI TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO DE DOS MUNDOS Y UN DESTINO 1RA TEMPORADA

DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA SUBIRE EL SEGUNDO CAPITILO TRATANDO DE ASERLOS UN POCO MAS INTERESANTES NO TE OLVIDES DE PWSAR POR MI G+ y seguirme +kalevxd

Hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

**Anteriormente en dos mundos un destino**

 **Candece- Que hacen aquí y por que hay un bloque de hielo en medio de mi habitación**

 **Kalev-¿en donde estoy?**

 **Shining-como es que tienes magia sin tener un cuerno**

 **Kalev- todos me hacen esa pregunta y yo les respondo de la misma manera, no tengo ni la mínima idea**

 **Twilight- no las reconoce princesa**

 **Kalev- celestia, luna?**

 **Twilight- hay mucho que explicarles**

AHORA

 _ **DOS MUNDOS UN DESTINO TEMPORADA 1. CAPITULO 2.**_

 _ **UNA VIDA ABURRIDA**_

 **Cucu. .Cucu. ..**

-no(bosteso) no lo o

 **Cucu..Cucu**

-No quiero comer la sopa, han, esta amarga ha hambre ha

 **Cucu...Cucu**

-ya te dije que no , no lo entiendes.

 **Cucuuuuuu**

-que quieres de mi¡ ahhhh. Son las 8:15 no no no no no no voy a llegar tarde

 **La mucha se levantó de la cama y corrio rápidamente hacia el baño de su apartamento repitiéndose que iba a llegar tarde,**

-no tengo tiempo para cepillar me los dientes,, haaa donde están mis calcetines.

 **La muchacha saltaba en una pierna poniéndose los calcetines hasta que en uno de sus saltos tropezó y callo contra el suelo el cual le mostró un objeto**

-huy dinero me servirá para el almuerzo

 **La muchacha se levantó del suelo , se sentó en su cama y se puso su otro calcetín , parte de su cabello al inclinarse cubrió su car** a

-abuj **(soplando)** este será otro día aburrido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA EN EL COLEGIO**

-por fin llegue **(levantando las manos de emocion)**

 **La muchacha había tardado una eternidad en llegar a canterlot hig, pero se puso tan contenta que empezó a festejar bailando con las manos arriba**

-hajaa, ho si ,hujummm, quien es la mejor ?¿quien? soy yo,yo soy la mejor ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇸ5ㇸ6

 **Directora celestia** \- si eres la mejor , pero para llegar retrasada

 **La muchacha detuvo su festejo y vio a la directora celestia que se encontraba detrás de ella**

-directora celestia e je je no se supone que debería estar en su oficina

 **D,celestia-** y tu no se supone que deberías estar en clases

-he bueno je je verá es una historia rara ,todo empezó con un calcetín

 **La directora celestia miro a la muchacha y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella**

 **D,celestia** \- mira se que esto es duro para ti pero por favor no descuides tus estudios

-no lo are directora celestia.

 **D,celestia** \- esto es serio debes esforzarte en tu estudios no puedes dejarlo así promete me Qué vas a esforzarte con esto.

-ha si lo are directora yo, yo lo prometo.

 **D,celestia** \- me alegro de oírlo pero también quisiera hablar sobre tu relación con los demás estudiantes deberías formar más amigos.

-he e si tomare eso en cuenta o balla mire la hora que es, debería estar justo ahora en clase de astronomía.

 **D,celestia** \- bueno si tienes razón ya es tarde será mejor que te ballas.

 **La muchacha se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar veloz mente.**

 **D,celestia** \- un minuto... astronomía no es una materia.

 **-(corriendo)** no lo sabia.

 **D,celestia** \- sheilaaaa¡

 **Sheila** \- la veré más tarde directora a o tal vez noooooooooooooo

 **D. celestia** -esa chica nesecita más amigos.

 **Más tarde ese día durante el receso en el comedor**

 **Sheila se encontraba en la fila para resivir el almuerzo mientras paso a paso se movía la fila sheila empezaba a levantar su comida , un sandiwch de queso , un vaso con jugo de manzanas , y un postre de helado de vainilla , mientras sheila se asomaba al final de la fila para servirse el almuerzo un grupo de chicas la intersepto**

 **Tifani-** heyyy sheila que hase nuestra solitaria y rarita compañera

 **Sheila -** que es lo que quieres Tifani

 **Tifani-** yo? Nadaaaa sólo quería ver que es lo que ase la rarita hoy

 **Sheila-** haja y que estoy asiendo ahora ?

 **Tifani-** nada como siempre , sabes no se como la directora celestia puede permitir que una estudiante como tu pueda estar en el colegio, alguien tan solitaria , tan rara como tu sabes hay chicas que dicen que es capas te de tu casa por que tus padres no te querían otras comentan que tienes algún secreto obscuro además unas piensan que nunca tuviste novio por lo fea que eres , bueno como sea te dejo rarita nos vemos nunca jajajajajajajajaj

 **Sheila inclino su cabeza, tomó su bandeja y la dejo al final de la fila para el almuerzo**

 **Derrepente de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas y se dio media vuelta y salío rápidamente de aquel lugar mientras escuchaba risas de las personas que ahí se encontraban**

 **Minutos después de aquella situación vergonzosa en la biblioteca de canterlot hig**

 **Sheila se encontraba llorando en la parte superior de la biblioteca en lo más profundo de las repisas**

 **Sheila (llorando)-** por que...por que tuve que venir hoy ... yo... yo solo quiero tener algún amigo... alguien con quien charlar... alguien con quien pasar las horas...alguien que me asepte como soy,...

 **Sheila inclino su cabeza sobre sus piernas y su cabello tapó su cara y continuó llorando**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA DIMENCION**

 **Retrocediendo un día y un par de horas hasta las 8:15 am**

 **Kalev despertó en una de las habitaciones del castillo del imperio de cristal**

 **Kalev se encontraba desorientado y con frío en todo su cuerpo ya que estar congelado por 1500 años no es fácil descongelarse**

 **Kalev (bostezando )-** haaa a que frío hace nesecito aser algo para calentarme ...

 **Kalev observó la ventana**

 **Kalev-** bueno hace mucho tiempo que no estiro mis alas

 **Abrió la ventana y puso sus cascos sobre la ventana en eso entró la princesa celestia y vio a kalev**

 **P,celestia -** kalev ?, que haces

 **Kalev no soltaba la mirada del cielo y el sol**

 **Kalev-** cuantos metros hay de esta ventana hasta el suelo

 **P,celestia-** que piensas hacer

 **Kalev se separo de la ventana y miró a celestia**

 **Kalev-** sabes celestia he estado mucho tiempo en una posición muy incómoda y no he estirado mi cuerpo en mucho mucho tiempo así que si me disculpas daré un paseo

 **Celestia -** no kalev nadie puede saber qué estás aquí

 **Kalev miro a celestia y se puso delante de ella**

 **Kalev-** Está bien entonces tendré que dar un paseo dentro esta habitación

 **Kalev lentamente comenzó a caminar de espaldas hacia la ventana**

 **Celestia-** kalev que estas haciendo?

 **Kalev-** nada solo camino de espaldas y espero no caerme por esa ventana y salir volando por que eso, eso sería una locur a

 **Kalev llegó al borde de la ventana y callo de espalda por la ventana**

 **El viento se dividía con la caída a gran velozidad , kalev se sentía genial en la gran caída que recorría desde aquella torre los ponís de cristal vieron a kalev caer veloz mente y al ultimo momento kalev habrío sus alas y con fuerza se elevó veloz mente hacia el cielo**

 **Con fuerza y rapidez empezó a volar con dirección hacia una nube que al chocar con ella la desintegró , la princesa celestia mando a varios de sus guardias a que apresaron a kalev , en pocos minutos se formó una persecución sin que kalev se diera cuenta el solo tenia un objetivo volar lo más. Rápido posible. Uno de los guardias se aserco a kalev y este dio una vuelta al rededor de una nube y el guardia paso de largo. Otro guardia estuvo apunto de sujetar a kalev de su cola pero este dejo de mover sus alas y callo en picada haciendo que el otro guardia pase de largo**

 **Kalev caía veloz mente contra el suelo. Todos los ponís de cristal miraban a kalev aterrados. Justo a un par de cm del suelo kalev abrió sus alas y rozando contra el suelo elevó su vuelo y así de serca del suelo empezó a volar esquivando a cada poniendo que se ponía en frente o objeto hasta que cruzó serca del castillo y al cruzar lo elevó su vuelo hacia el sol con gran fuerza que su cuerpo empezó calentarse y esto causó que su fuerza retornará a su cuerpo. Casi llegando al confín de la tierra kalev detuvo su impulso y se mantuvo flotando ahí y pudo observar el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba**

 **Kalev-** Todo lo que conocía ha ... ha desaparecido , las personas a las que conocí ya no están , los reyes ya no están ...

 **Medio día después**

 **En la sala central del imperio de cristal se encontraban reunidos**

 **Kalev, Twilight , Celestia ,Luna, candace y Shining armor , todos reunidos para discutir el tema del nuevo invitado**

 **Shinig-** ahora si que diablos a pasado por que esta este sujeto aquí si el aturdido a todos los guardias

 **Kalev -** ya me disculpe con ustedes.

 **Shining -** no es suficiente

 **Candace-** Shining cielo por favor el ya se disculpo con ustedes

 **Shining-** pero?

 **Candace-** sin peros amor

 **Kalev -** jajajajajajajaja

 **Shining-** cállate o te encierro en el calabozo

 **Kalev-** inténtalo !

 **Celestia-** ya basta niños

 **Kalev y Shining armor -** pero el empezó !

 **Celesti-** no importa quien allá empezado lo que importa ahora es saber como es que kalev llegó aquí

 **Kalev-** eso no lo se ni yo celestia lo ultimo que recuerdo es que

 _ **Yo las saque de su habitación para llevarlas fuera del castillo ya que el reino se encontraba bajo ataque de los demonios y su padre personal mente me pidió que las llevará a el refugio , mientras escapavamos por la parte trasera del castillo y nos dirijamos a los túneles fuimos interseptodos por lobos de fuego , les di mi saco y mi bolsa, use mi magia para protegerlas a ustedes y les pedí que corrieran al túnel ya que ahí se quedarían a salvo mientras yo me encargaba de los lobos , ya que ustedes se hubieran puesto a salvo me Desice de los lobos y trate de darles alcanza en eso una criatura extraña se puso delante de mí era una especie de lagartija jigante con partes de otros animales tenía cuernos una garra de león, cascos y sus cuernos eran dos diferentes no lo se era una especie muy rara de demonio ,**_

 _ **Me enfrente a ella pero era muy escurridiza y parece que no dejaba de reír entonces no me quedaba más tiempo ya que oí que se a sercavan los demonios y el túnel conectaba con el refugio así que use mi magia y destruir la entrada y eso no pareció agradarle a esa cosa ,entonces me lanzo una especie de rayo y lo último que pude aser fue lanzar un echizo para detener el tiempo a ver si podía detener el echizo de el pero veo que no funciono igual me congele**_

 **Y bueno desperté en ese calabozo y ya saben el resto de la historia**

 **Kalev-** es todo lo que recuerdo por ahora celestia

 **Luna-** dices que lanzas te un echizo para congelar el tiempo

 **Kalev -** sip

 **Luna -** creo que se lo que paso , cuando lanzó esa criatura el echizo para congelarte y tu lanzaste el echizo para congelar el tiempo el mismo tiempo te congeló y se congeló causando una ruptura en el espacio tiempo encapsulandote en un túnel y mandando te aquí en otras palabras te congelaste y viajas te al futuro pero como estabas congelado no enbejesiste y esto es como si la gran guerra contra los demonios hubiese sido antes de ayer pero solo para ti

 **Kalev, celestia ,candace ,Shining armor -que?**

 **Twilight-** para resumir lo que dijo Luna kalev viejo en el tiempo congelado y eso impidió que envejeciera pero la pregunta es por que aquí y por que ahora

 **Kalev** \- el destino aveces nos juega cosas pero eso no es por que preocuparse además me gusta este futuro ya que ganamos esa guerra somos libre y este lugar es hermoso sin contar que aún no veo los bosques extrañaba el color verde del pasto el cielo azul y el sol

 **Twilight -** esa guerra fue tan terrible?

 **Kalev-** fue peor que terrible

 _ **Yo era comandante de una división especial de protección hacia el rey cada día era salir combatir y regresar envueltos de sangre demoníaca , era horrible cada día todos los ponís depositaban sus vidas en mis cascos con la esperanza de que los traiga con vida devuelta para que así puedan regresar con sus familias para poder ver A sus esposas ,hijos he hijas yo era uno de los comandantes más jóvenes junto a mis dos hermanos , combatimos juntos en todo por ejemplo la liberación de los bosques , la lucha contra los dragones de la muerte , incluso la ultima guerra en la que peleamos juntos antes de que ayudará a celestia y luna a escapar estuvimos juntos**_

 _ **Habeces me preguntaba si habría un fin , por que todos los días era lo mismo , salir del imperio y combatir volver, limpiarse la sangre , una y otra y otra vez ,**_

 _ **Yo luche sobreviví pero llega un momento donde tienes que ver en lo más profundo de tu corazón y preguntarte si todavía sigues cuerdo o si todavía te puedes considerar un ser vivo .**_

 **Kalev( mirando a la mesa)-** esa guerra nos quitó Muchas cosas y no quisiera volver a ese lugar

 **Twilight-** de seguro el rey de esa época sufrió mucho

 **Kalev(miro a celestia y luna)-** si lo hizo cada día combatía junto a él y cada mañana el me pedía que lo apoyará para que el así pudiera regresar junto a sus dos pequeñas celestia y luna

 **Esas palabras conmovieron a las dos princesas hermanas que entre lágrimas preguntaron a kalev**

 **Celestia(llorando)-** tu siempre lo traías a casa vivo kalev... gracias

 **Lunas(llorando)-** nunca... dejaste que nada malo le pasará a... nuestro padre

 **Kalev( sonriendo)-** tranquilas nunca deje a su padre sólo siempre lo mantuve a salvo y cumplí con su última voluntad mantenerlas a salvo y vean ahora ustedes dos construyeron un nuevo mundo sin caos ni guerras

Celestia (limpiándose las lagrimas)- no fue fácil a serlo pero lo logramos

Luna - si hubieron muchos contratiempos ase unos cientos de años pero los resolvimos

Twilight- sip la princesa luna y celestia son las mejores princesas de toda equestria

Kalev- espera Princesas no ay un rey ?

Twilight- he no ya que ninguna de ellas se a casado

Kalev -jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaiai siempre fueron tímidas las dos hermanas

Luna - tímida yo jajajajajaja esa es celestia

Celestia- yo no soy tímida ... es solo que aún no encuentro al indicado

Twilight - por el contrario la princesa candace ya paso por el matrimonio con mi hermano Shining armor

Kalev - ven ella es mucho más joven que ustedes y ya con marido jajajajajajajaja ay celestia , luna son demaciado viejas para eso jajajajaja

Luna - vieja yo ?, soy 1000 años mas joven que celestia

Celestia - quieres dormir en el calabozo esta noche luna?!

Luna- y tu soñar con payasos esta noche celestia?!

Kalev- creo que no será tan malo estar aquí.

 **La charla continuo con Muchas horas ya que supuesta mente eso era una cumbre de princesas**

 **Llegando la noche todos los ponís se fueron a dormir esepto kalev que salio a dar unas vueltas por el castillo a muy altas horas de la noche**

 **Kalev- ha** aa no ay nada mejor que salía a caminar de noche es lo máximo pero este no es mi objetivo veamos donde deje mi bolso con mis cosas

 **Kalev uso su magia y invoco una especie de mapa donde se mostraba un punto rojo que palpitaba y se encontraba en...**

 **Kalev-** que lugar mas extraño, canterlot, debe ser un pueblucho pero será mejor que balla en busca de mis objetos

 **Kalev emprendió el biaje en plena noche en busca de una bolsa que contenía los objeto que el rey le entregó aquella tarde que salvó a celestia y luna**

 **Kalev empezó a volar en dirección a canterlot con fuerza y con ayuda de su magia su velozidad se duplicó y llego a las 4 am una vez poniendo sus casco en tierra kalev observó que canterlot no era un pueblucho si no era un gran reino sobre una colina**

 **Kalev- wow** esto no es lo que me esperaba pero será mejor que no me vean entrar no quisiera llamar la atención de nadie

 **Kalev uso su magia y se camuflo mejor explicado se volvió invicible y entro al castillo en busca de sus objetos que se encontraban en una torre muy alta**

 **Kalev llegó a dicha torre y vio que esta tenía una puerta cerrada**

 **Kalev(se asomo a la puerta)-** no la puedo aser volar llamaría la atención será mejor que la atraviese

 **Kalev puso una especia de capa en su cuerpo y camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la atravesó sin siquiera abrirla una vez dentro kalev lanzó una pequeña bola de luz al techo que alumbró el cuarto en el que se encontraba y empezó a buscar y encontró su bolsa donde dentro de ella se encontraba su diario unas monedas de oro antiguas**

 **Kalev-** genial mi diario a ver si escribió lo que pensé

 _ **Querido diario voy en busca de ti**_

 _ **Posdata mujendrujembrujenstrujen**_

 _ **Kalev**_ **\- sip** aún funciona

 **Kalev tomó su diario y la bolsa y salio del castillo de canterlot y regreso al imperio de cristal pero el tiempo se le fue de las manos y ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana u a vez llegando al imperio de cristal un guardia se aser o veloz mente a kalev**

 **Guardia( exhausto por buscar a kalev)-** comandante kalev señor las princesas nesecita de su apoyo ahora no ay tiempo para explicaciones sígueme

 **Kalev(confundido)-** comandante?

 **Kalev persiguió al guardia que lo condujo hasta donde se encontraban celestia ,luna, candace y rarita, applejack rainbow dash,Pinkie pie y fluttershy reunidas al rededor de un espejo**

 **Kalev-** que es lo que sucede aquí

 **Rainbow dash(confuneida)** \- quien eres tu ?

 **Celestia(un poco sospechosa)** \- ha el es el nuevo comandante de mi tropas yo lo mande a llamar

 **Pinkie pie(a ser cando se a kalev)** \- segura por que ami me parece un pony que acaba de viajar en el tiempo

 **Luna (sonriendo)-** no no no no Cómo creen

 **Kalev(confundido)-** siiiiiiiiii bueno que es lo que sucede celestia

 **Celestia(seria)-** anoche mientras tu no estabas hubo un robo ,una de mis ex alumnas vino de una dimensión alterna y se robo la corona de Twilight

 **Kalev-** y tanto alboroto por una corona por que no compran otra?...

 **Rainbow dash -** por que esa corona es uno de los elementos de la armonía el armas mas poderosa de equestria daaa

 **Kalev-** si solo de equestria .

Candace - ese no es el punto el punto es que esta alumna se llevó la corona a otra dimensión y Twilight fue tras ella para recuperarla

 **Celestia-** kalev nesecito que tu vallas también

 **Kalev-** yo? Y por que

 **Celestia -** no sabemos que ay en ese mundo y tu eres el único que puede tener magia sin la nesecita de un cuerno , nesecitamos que ayudes a twilight con todo lo que puedas hacer

 **Kalev-** Está bien lo are

 **Applejack** \- escuche bien o tengo las orejas sucias

 **Rarity-** tu siempre los tienes sucias querida

 **Apple Jack -** aja pero acaso el puede aser magia sin un cuerno

 **Kalev-** heee si por eso soy el mejor comandante del mundo pero bueno parto de inmediato Twilight nesecita a toda la ayuda posible , donde esta el portal

 **Celestia** \- ahí

 **Celestia señaló el espejo y kalev observó bien el espejo dio una vuelta al rededor de el**

 **Kalev - no** en serio donde esta el porta

Todos - ahí! !

 **Kalev-** estabien no tiene por qué gritar

 **Kalev corrió en dirección al espejo y dio un salto**

 **En la otra dimensión regresando con sheila**

 **Unos 5 minutos antes de que kalev saltará hacia el espejo**

 **Sheila término de llorar y salío de la biblioteca y ya no quería seguir en el colegio así que decenio de la parte superior de la biblioteca y salio de ahi con dirección hacia la salida y a lo lejos divisó a una nueva estudiante**

 **Sheila-** he Hola!

\- tu que crees spiek más objetos que ella se robo de equestria-

 **Sheila se sintió devastada ya que la nueva estudiante no le presto atención. Fue como si ella fuera un invicible le salio por la puerta principal veloz mente con dirección a la calle en eso mientras estaba apunto de bordear la estatua alguien choco con ella**

 **Kalev (en el suelo)-** Haaaaaa a a creo que me golpee con algo muy blando

 **Sheila (foráneos e la cabeza)-** que eeeeeeeeeeee tu , tu atravesaste la estatuaaaa

 **Kalev- q** ue no , yo atravesé el espejo,... **...**

 **Kalev recobró la conciencia y miró su nuevo cuerpo**

 **Kalev (asustado)-** pero que rayos soy Haaaaaa! !

 **Sheila- H** aaaaaa a a a! !¡

 **Los dos se miraron fijamente**

 **Haaaaa a! !**

 **Sheila(reto sediento en el suelo) -** quien eres ?!

 **Kalev(mostrando sus nuevas manos)-** la pregunta correcta será que soy por que esto, ... esto , no se que soy

 **Sheila vio a kalev y este parecía asustado como si no fuera humano**

 **Sheila - t** e encuentras bien

 **Kalev(asustado)-** te parece que estoy bien

 **Sheila-** no lo se por eso te pregunto

 **Kalev-** puedes no lo estoy esto, esto no es normal es anti natural tal ves diabólico.

 **Sheila (condundida)** \- a que te refieres?

 **Kalev(inspeccionando su nuevo cuerpo) -** ha esto,,,, esas cosas largas que parecen gusanos en donde deberían estar mis cascos y mis alas donde están mis alas

 **Sheila -** okey me tope con un loko genial

 **Kalev(se detuvo)-** loko? Un loco podría aser esto

 **Kalev uso su magia y lanzó unechizo que hizo estallar el suelo que causó un agujero pequeño**

 **Sheila(sorprendida)** -wow tienes magia?

 **Kalev** \- si

 **Sheila** \- eso es genial , como te llamas

 **Kalev-** me llamo kalev y tu

 **Sheila-** me llamo sheila

 **Kalev (calmandose)** -bueno sheila ya que sabes quien soy nesecito tu ayuda mira te lo explicaré todo , no soy de esta dimensión soy de una dimensión donde todos son ponís con alas y cuernos donde ay magia osea lo normal entiendes y nesecito tu ayuda para encontrar a alguien para poder ayudar la pero primero nesecito aprender a usar estas cosas

 **Sheila-** okeeeeey eso si que es raro pero que puedo haser claro que te ayudare pero primero ay que levantarnos de aquí

 **Kalev(se recostó en el pasto y extendió sus manos)-** no espera un segundo hace más de 1000 años que tocó el pasto

 **Sheila-** estabien esto se pone cada vez más y más raro

PRO MO CAPITULO EN NAVIDAD O ANTES SI ALGUIEN LO PIDE

NO TE OLVIDES DE COMENTA SI TE A GUSTADO Y REVISA MI G+ YA QUÉ AHI ENCONTRARAS A ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE DOS MUNDOS UN DESTINO

NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ENTREGA

GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPITULO


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso el fanfiction será renovado y esta vez no será por capítulos directamente se instruirá un libro completo con toda la historia sin capítulos y tendrá directo un link para poder observar imágenes de los personajes de la historia

Un pequeño adelanto

La historia se sentrara durante la trama de equestria grils donde se verá la demás historia que no fue contada durante la película pero con un protagonista aparte .

La fecha de subida será 23 de diciembre del 2015

El link del nuevo fanfiction será publicado en Google plus y se actualizará la pagina ...


End file.
